Vanilla experiment
by natsu0027
Summary: When GoM met Kuroko they didn't realize that the light blue haired boy wasn't a common boy, he was an experiment. A Vanilla experiment ! crack fic (?) GoMKuroko.


**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basket! is NOT mine... *sigh*

**AN:** Hello there! Here I am with a _**fun**_~fic yeah~ =D! It was supposed to make you laugh so... Laugh! =D!... Umm, this is awkward.

Let's start again! Hahaha this is a _crack fic_ -I think-, just don't pay attention to some odd things, just let it be~ it doesn't mean to be a serious fic! Just some sane fun!

I planned to do a **_GoMKuroko _**fic. But if you had a favorite pairing you can let me know, ne? Ah... It's shonen-ai/yaoi, some fluff, and other things maybe. Like I said before, it's for fun and to make you enjoy something that I love so much ^w^

::

* * *

.

_**Introduction**_

_**Vanilla experiment~**_

::

Seijuro's father was an innate scientist. Not that the world would care about it when all his money was the result of all his enormous companies and clever investments. It was obvious that he was a genius, but no one outside his family ever known about his hobby. So there he was, all his mind and concentration over his _new experiment_; besides, he spent all this year traveling all around the world signing contracts, shaking hands, and of course securing the legacy for his grandson's grandsons, hence nobody could complain about him wasting time (specially his wife and son). But again, all of that was plain boring in comparison of a brilliant and successful experiment like the mere one in front of him.

Well it wasn't complete yet, it was just the structure of his plan, it was an innocuous algorithm that could destroy the world! -Uhem- No, it wasn't _that_ this time. This time the plan was more personal, something to make **him** happy. Something that **he** wanted with all his heart. But there weren't enough ingredients for it. He was lacking _that_. So he started the search for those who could have it.

Thinking about _it_. A month ago, when he visited the middle school of his 12-year-old child he remembered that Seijuro was followed by some kids. All of them whit curios characteristics. Instantly, a flash went through his mind and he didn't waste time to pick up the phone that was lying over his messy desk.

"_Tell me, darling." _The voice of the woman was heard and Akashi-san could only smile at his idea.

"Please, tell Seijuro to invite his friends over. I want to meet them." There was no response and he was confuse about it. "Hm, is there something wrong?"

"_Ah! Oh, no."_ He could say that his wife was too shock to manage a word to come out of her mouth. _"I'm going to tell him."_ She decide to answer, but no one dare to end the call. _"Darling,"_

"Yes?"

"_Is there something that you want to tell me?"_

"Something?"

"_Oh, just forget it. I'll make the preparations for the dinner then, since we're going to have guests. Please, don't be late and come upstairs to get ready."_

"Don't worry, I'll be there in a moment"

"_Ok… take care."_ And the call end. He just stare at the phone in his hand, and let the strange behavior of his wife go. Nothing is going to distract him from his research today.

The smirk that appear in his face was the prove that Akashi Seijuro was indeed his son, that creepy smile could kill someone.

::

Akashi Seijuro was watching gleefully at his adversary –if that smirk in his face could be call glee- while the green haired boy just stare at the shogi board with fuming eyes; when his phone rang. All the occupants of the room stared at the red haired boy, it was awkward that somebody disturb him in the middle of his tort- play.

Akashi just raise a brow at the ID caller, and decide to answer the call. "Is there something wrong, Okaa-sama?" At that name all the integrants of the student council tried their harder to look anywhere but over the president, it was so unusual to hear about someone inside the great Akashi family. "Otoo-sama. Said. What?" Each word was pronounced with total displeasure, but at the end Akashi just sigh and answer, "Ok, then. I'll be there with all of them. Yes, I know. Bye, Okaa-sama." And the call ended that way.

Any of the occupants looked at Akashi in that moment, he appeared to be in a really bad mood. But his opponent at that time couldn't wait longer and was getting impatient.

"Akashi, your turn." All the stares were over the green haired boy now. And Akashi with a lazy hand just move a piece.

"Checkmate." Midorima Shintaro looked astonished at the sight, it was impossible! He could guarantee that he looked for all the disadvantages and advantages in that move! Grrr, Akashi was a monster, a clever monster, nanodayo! "Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryota," he called, and all of them turn to look at him, "You're going to visit my house today."

"…" Complete silence. Akashi stood up, took up his back , and went to the exit.

"What are you waiting for? The limousine is outside." And walked through the door.

"EHHHH?!"

::

He was delighted, all those boys were completely wonderful, from that blond one to that purple haired one. All of them definitely have extraordinary characteristics that he wanted, and all of them were under his boy command. What a proud father~!

To sum up; Kise Ryota, was a copycat! He could copy anything that moves! Well, maybe not everything that _moves_, but awesome movements in sports and other abilities. Aomine Daiki has passion, and the animal instinct to do anything that he wanted. Midorima Shintaro was clever, and a really damn lucky boy. Murasakibara Atsushi was a genius, a sweet tooth genius. And to finish, his dear and precious boy, he could _see_ the future and made everyone to be under his orders.

And now, he had all those genes in his hands. _Insert creepy crazy laugh here_. It was too easy to stole some hairs from the boys while they were sleeping, when accidentally they enter to a room full of somniferous gas. The only one that did not enter was Seijuro, but that was predictable; indeed, he had his DNA in a secret crystal since he born so no worries. _All will work just right how it was planned!_

::

It was two am, when all the mansion was in complete silence. Even the maids and butlers were sleeping now. If it not was for exhaustion was for the somniferous gas. And Akashi-san, the scientist, was downstairs in his secret lab, ready to start his experiment.

"Ok, everything is in order." He looked at the ingredients and decided that it was time to start. He began his experiment letting some strange liquids over a crystal vessel in an unknown but high temperature, and moving some bars and pressing buttons. It pass about two hours, and he almost finish. He let all the mixture fall over a small pool with some organic substance jelly-like. And it started to shine. "Yes!" He shouted at the sight of the birth of his creation. "Where are those?!" He screamed in panic looking for the final ingredients. In a test tube rack, where seven tubes with different colors. The first five where red, blue, yellow, green, and purple, and he dropped all the contents over the small gleaming pool. The last two were complete transparent, he took one with both of his hands and smiled wider. "You are going to be a precious girl, that will call me _papa_ and no _Otoo-sama; _a lovely and polite girl with beautiful smile and charming nature, and also with an obsession over vanilla flavor." At the last thing he laughed lightly, there was a story behind all his reveries. And then without spent much time he drop all the content in the shining pool. Then he took the last tube, a worried expression over his face. "Your own personality." Was the last thing that he said while dropping all the content.

When the last drop of substance fall, a bright light hinder his view, and it started too filled all the corners of the place. He couldn't stood firm in his place and plummet unconscious on the floor when a strong force pushed him against his metal desk.

And he wasn't there to greet the new form of human being. The silhouette of a person walked over the fallen man and took a paper that was in his lab bat coat's pocket.

_**Kuro:**__ the mixed of all the colors. __**Ko:**__ girl. _Was written in perfect English except for the two words in deep black, which were in hiragana.

"Ku ro…ko." The light voice tried. "Kuroko." And tried again, rapidly adapted at the new sensation of words rolling over that wet cavity.

Curiosity run over his light blue eyes, when the man on the floor started to move. "Pa pa…?"

::

* * *

_Awww~ I´m so excited! It's my first Kurobasu fic kyaaa~~~_

_Be gentle~ ¬ w¬ review?_

_Ah~ without beta n_ñ_


End file.
